The invention relates to mounts for guns, such as machine guns.
A machine gun mount may be used to support and mount a machine gun. The machine gun may be, for example, an M240H machine gun. The machine gun may be mounted to or on a structure. The structure may be, for example, a helicopter, such as a CH47 Chinook helicopter. A helicopter or other structure may include doors and windows. The machine gun mount may be used to mount the machine gun at a door or window. In a CH47 Chinook helicopter, for example, machine guns may be mounted at multiple locations. The multiple locations may include a front door and a window.
Problems with known machine gun mounts have existed for approximately 50 years. One known mount includes a fixed bar that spans the opening in a doorway or window. When the fixed bar is installed across a doorway or window, personnel must either crawl under or over the fixed bar for ingress or egress. Crawling over or under the fixed bar is a major problem, especially if the personnel are dressed in full combat gear.
A need exists for a gun mount that can be easily moved so it does not block ingress or egress through an access point.